1. Field of Endeavor
The present disclosure relates to a parameter copy method and keypad having parameter copy function by recognizing software versions and inverter types, and more particularly to a parameter copy method having parameter copy function by recognizing software versions and inverter types, capable of having parameter copy function by self-recognizing software versions and inverter types, and a keypad using the same.
2. Background
Recently, most of product manufacturing lines are more automated than the conventional ones, and a driving system includes a motor for performing the automation system. A plurality of inverters is required for precise control of a plurality of motors, and a device like a PLC (Programmable Logic Controller) is widely used for controlling the plurality of inverters.
In a case the plurality of inverters is initially installed, an inverter parameter must be set, and a keypad is used to set the inverter parameter. That is, an inverter stores a plurality of parameters for motor operation, and a user can check and change the plurality of parameters by using the keypad.
In most cases, the parameter copy function of an inverter has been used for same type. However, as the inverter develops by segmentation, there has been a difficulty in copying a parameter for a new type of inverter. Moreover, there is another difficulty in parameter copy if software program is upgraded despite the same type of inverter.
FIGS. 1, 2 and 3 illustrate a parameter copy process of an inverter in a conventional keypad.
Referring to FIG. 1, parameters are copied by a conventional keypad 10 in a plurality of inverters 20-1, 20-2, each inverter having a same version and type. That is, a parameter stored in the first inverter 20-1 is copied and stored in the second inverter 20-2, where the second inverter 20-2 sets the parameter.
Furthermore, the conventional keypad 10 performs a read operation in a flow as illustrated in FIG. 2. That is, the keypad 10 checks whether there is a read command S30, and copies an inverter parameter S40 if there is a read command S30-Y. However, the conventional keypad 10 performs no operation if there is no read command S30-N.
Meanwhile, the conventional keypad 10 performs a write operation in a flow as illustrated in FIG. 3. That is, the keypad 10 checks whether there is a write command S50, and checks if sizes of parameters stored in the keypad 10 are same S60 if there is a write command S50-Y. If sizes of parameters stored in the keypad 10 are same S60-Y, the keypad copies the parameter S70, and if sizes of parameters stored in the keypad 10 are not same S60-N, the Keypad 10 ends the operation without copying. Meantime, if there is no write command S50-N, the keypad 10 performs no operation at all.
As noted above, problems in the conventional keypad 10 are that the parameter copy is effective as long as there is same version and type, but the parameter copy cannot be performed, if types or program versions of inverter are different.